


Random Obey Me Drabbles

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Collection of some small prompt drabbles from tumblr while I try to break out of writer's block.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Asmodeus

You were reading in the living room of the House of Lamentation when you heard the front door slam open. You could hear Mammon and Asmodeus, the latter’s voice raised in irritation; going up in octaves as he said something about his shoes being ruined. You closed your book with a shake of your head, meeting them in the entry hall to see what you could do to help.

“Guys? What’s going on?” You glanced down, noticing that Asmo was leaving wet footprints on the floor with his left foot, each shift of his weight making a quiet squelching sound.

“He got his foot stuck in a toilet at RAD,” Mammon started, quickly devolving into laughter. “And I mean STUCK. I had to help him get out.” He was wheezing at this point, and Asmo glared at him, whapping his older brother upside the back of his head.

You held a hand over your mouth, trying and failing to hide your own laughter. “Asmo, did you seriously get your foot stuck in the toilet?” To be honest, that seemed more like the kind of wild scenario that Mammon would be the center of, not the Avatar of Lust.

Asmo crossed his arms over his middle, looking away with pinked cheeks. “It’s all Mammon’s fault anyway. I was in the second floor bathroom, and heard some students come in talking about some good gossip. I stood up on the toilet so they wouldn’t know I was in there listening.” He huffed. “Then Mammon had to come busting in the bathroom looking for me to save him from Lucifer.”

“Oi! Don’t try to turn this into my fault!” Mammon yelled. “Not my fault you were jumpy at being caught eavesdropping and slipped.”

Asmo sniffed. “Of course it’s your fault, Mammon. If you hadn’t startled me, I wouldn’t have slipped and ended up with my foot in the TOILET!” 

You winced, the last of that sentence reaching a pitch that was almost painful.  
“Okay, so Asmo was snooping on some students. Mammon, you startled him and he slipped into the toilet.” You were laughing, rolling your eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t eavesdrop, no matter how hot the tea, eh Asmo?”

Asmo sniffed indignantly. “Well, I guess you don’t want to know what they were saying about you then? If you change your mind about it, I’ll be taking a hot bath to forget about this horrible day.” Your eyes grew wide but he’d already started walking off, limping slightly at the disgusting feel of his wet foot. 

He turned the corner, his voice calling out. “And Mammon, you owe me a new pair of shoes for this!”


	2. Barbatos/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of MC(Reader) death

He’d lost you. Barbatos couldn’t believe that he’d lost you _again_. Your hand was cold in his, your final smile gone slack as the light left your eyes. He couldn’t understand it. He’d searched through the realities and the timelines, this was the one that you were supposed to _live_. His eyes went unfocused as he searched again…nothing. There was no singular moment he could find that led to the divergence.

He knew, somewhere deep in the back of his mind what that meant. You weren’t meant to live past this point. No matter what he’d changed, something always happened by now, some accident, some random lesser demon being stupid and hurting you to get to him or his liege. And this time, even though he’d covered every single contingency, you were still gone.

He had one last idea. One last plan. He’d go further back, back even before the program began. He could set a new reality in motion that way. He arranged your body carefully before turning his back to it and heading for his room and the doors. He knew exactly which one to choose.

Bright sunshine greeted him. Middle afternoon, a quiet park. His eyes scanned the few people walking, sitting on blankets, until they fell on you. He was back about a year before the program, so there were differences but you were still you. As he approached you, he took it all in. You hair, your eyes, your smile as you talked to someone on your phone. All so vibrant, so _alive_. He stopped in front of you, and he knew that it wasn’t proper to stare but he couldn’t help himself. After a moment you’d wrapped up your phone call and noticed him, turning those eyes he so loved to him.

”I missed you so much.” He said quietly with a soft smile. It got your attention, your brow drawn in confusion.

”I’m sorry? Do I know you?” You asked.

He shook his head. “No, forgive me. I was speaking to myself.” You brushed past him, preparing to leave, though his words stopped you. “However? Might I have a word with you? I have an…offer I’d like to discuss with you.”


	3. Lucifer

You’d thought you were good. You’d made it back to your room unnoticed. Even managed to duck into the kitchen for a pack of ice on the way. You hadn’t wanted any of the brothers to see you like this: disheveled, scraped up, bruises already blossoming on your face, accentuating the split and swollen lip.

They didn’t need to know a small group of lesser demons had decided to bully you lately. You did your best to avoid the bullies, but they had been watching you long enough they knew your patterns. They weren’t stupid enough to kill you; they even said as much while they were beating the unholy hell out of you. It was a disgrace, they said, that a _human_ was receiving so much attention from the avatars themselves. What they thought beating you would accomplish you weren’t sure, but you just hoped they’d gotten it out of their systems now. 

You were just going to spend the night patching yourself up and then use some heavy concealer the next few days. A knock at your bedroom door startled you, and you pressed the ice pack a little too hard on a sensitive bruise on your cheekbone and yelped louder than you meant to. You stilled, cursing inwardly, hoping whoever it was would leave you alone if you didn’t answer.

Luck was not on your side however, as you heard the door open, measured footsteps across your floor to the open bathroom door. Why couldn’t you have locked the door? You knew that the brothers tended towards the nosy side. You kept your head down, glancing at the reflection of the bathroom door frame through the mirror, and Lucifer standing in it, arms crossed over his chest.

”Are you hurt? I heard you; you sounded pained.” The eldest asked, though you could tell from the look on his face he already knew the answer.

”What? N-no! You just startled me, that’s all. I’m fine, Lucifer. I’ll see you in the morning.” You were staring at your hands in your lap, trying to keep the ice pack and first aid kit hidden. So focused on that you hadn’t even heard him approach you until you felt a gentle hand on your chin, turning your face up to look at him.

”Then why are there bruises all over your face?” He tsked, eyes moving from the injuries to your face down to the other assorted scrapes and bruises on your limbs. “You’re going to tell me who did this to you.” Not a question, and you could feel the seething anger already beginning to radiate from him. “But for now, we’ll get you cleaned up.”


End file.
